leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anasigma/Shand, the queen of hornets
Background Did I already mention how bad my redactional abilities are ? Because they are bad. So nope, no background for you. Muahahahahahaha. Champion |date = potato |health = 30 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 413 (+74) |mana = 181 (+35) |damage = 48 (+3.2) |attackspeed = 0.652 (+3.01%) |range = 550 |armor = 13 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 5.3 (+0.7) |manaregen = 6.2 (+0.42) |speed = 320 }}Shand, the queen of hornets is a fan-made champion concept on the League of Legends Wiki. *Do note that she's the champion with the lowest starting movement speed (yes, below anivia). This is way overcompensated by the movespeed she passively gains from her abilities. Abilities Every additional attack on the same target within 6 seconds deals 5 more bonus true damage, up to 25. The bonus damage is lost if you change your target. }} *note : the bonus damage triggers from the second consecutive hit onwards. A vicious blow of Shand's stinger deals physical damage to the targeted unit (deals only half damage to minions and monsters). If Shanda deals the killing blow to an unit with this ability, all of her other cooldowns are reduced by 2 seconds and Stinger has no cooldown. |range = 425 |cooldown = 3 seconds |cost = 20 |costtype = mana |leveling = }} Hornet drones grant bonus movespeed and magic resistance. |description2 = Sends a hornet drone that search for the closest enemy hero within 2000 units (even in the fog of war). If it gets within 400 units of an enemy champion (regardless of wich was the original target), it will suicide dive it, dealing magic damage and revealing it for the next 6 seconds. |range = self |cooldown = seconds |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |leveling = |leveling2 = }} Increase Shand's vitality, allowing her to attack and move faster. |description2 = An outburst of strength doubles the passive bonuses and makes Reaction deal double damage for the next 8 seconds. While this ability is on cooldown, its passive bonuses are halved. |range = self |cooldown = 20 seconds |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |leveling = }} *note : yes, the fact that both this and W give movespeed is intended. This is 1) to spread an otherwise high early movespeed bonus 2) so all of it isn't doubled by this ability active and 3) so only part of it disappears while this is on cooldown. Summons a large swarm of hornets that travels forward in a cone. An invulnerable hornet latches on each enemy passed through, applying grievous wounds and attacking over 8 seconds for small physical damage per attack, lingering for 2 seconds after it finishes attacking. Each attack also reduces the affected unit's attack damage by 2 (the debuff disappears when the hornet dies). |range = 1200 |cooldown = 130/120/110 |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |leveling = 10 63.5° }} *note : the hornets travel forward at a speed of 750. Think someone running in circles in base with homeguard. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Movement *From and for the hive. *Waltzing through. *We agree. *We respect this decision. *We are ready. *We would rather have you as a target. *Moving onto a new area. ;Attacking *Anaphylactic shock. *Honored death by our stinger. *All, we pierce alike. *One prey, one meal. *The next one will be a birth chamber. *The itch of our dart. *Bow or die before us. ;/Joke *We have yet to understand where is the amusing part in what mammals and alike call "jokes". *Our gratitude to a person able to thoroughly explain the concept to us. *Else, we will eat you. Wait, that was pretty funny... ;/Taunt *It's not in a queen's nature to have enough servants. *We do admit that to me, you little things look like... Well, insects. Art Credits All images used are the property of Wizards of the Coast. Art respectively by Martina Pilcerova, Vance Kovacs, Scott Kirschner, Ron Spencer, Matt Stewart and Austin Hsu. Category:Custom champions